


Bonfire

by Hcterror



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bonfires, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, clueless rangers, they deserved a break, zack was pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcterror/pseuds/Hcterror
Summary: The rangers decided that they deserve a night as normal teenagers after saving the world from Rita.





	Bonfire

Saving the world was tiring, but more than that it was stressful. That was why when Zack suggested they do another bonfire no one argued against it; they all pretty much agreed that one night like an ordinary teenager would kill no one. They deserved that. “We should get drinks!” The Black Ranger said in that excitable voice of his, a grin plastered across his features almost as if it had been carved there. Whereas most of the others agreed, Billy was reluctant. “My mom would kill me if she knew I drank alcohol without her permission.” Only when Jason squeezed his shoulder in reassurance was that the Blue Ranger agreed.

Once everything was settled, the five young superheroes went up the mines. The Sun was just about to set and each of them had a backpack on their backs. Food, water, alcohol, sleeping bags, they had all of it there. The spot chosen for the bonfire was the same one they had used the first time, when some of them confessed their secrets and their friendship truly began. During the hike there they joked and laughed, impersonating both Zordon and Rita, sometimes even each other. For once in what felt like a lifetime they didn’t have the weight of the world upon their shoulders, they could just enjoy themselves. It was good to feel carefree and normal again.

“Yo, crazy girl, you’re sharing a tent with me.” Zack claimed, wrapping an arm around Trini’s neck, which rewarded him with the Yellow Ranger knocking the elbow against his ribs, though in a playful manner. Amongst them all he was the one that understood her best; they had developed a closer bond. None of the others said anything, but it was clear that Jason would be staying with Billy and Kimberly would have a tent to herself.

It didn’t take them long to reach their destination and once they did backpacks were dropped to the ground. While the girls started the fires, the boys worked on setting up the tents, so there would be no possibility of drunken accidents in the middle of the night if they left that for later. Minutes later they were all sat in a circle around the fire, drinking and talking, minus Billy who kept himself away from anything alcoholic, at least for the first part of the night. The Blue Ranger was curious as to how it would affect his cognitive functions.

The first hours were wasted like that, simply enjoying each other’s company and throwing back and forth chit chat about the most trivial subjects. That was, until Zack came up with one more of his brilliant ideas. “We should play Truth or Dare!” His face was already a little flushed due the alcohol and the grin he always wore looked sloppier than usual, but he still felt fine, so he probably wasn’t so drunk. While he expected to be shunned like usually happened, instead his suggestion was accepted by all of them. 

Being the voice of the reason, Kimberly looked at the Red Ranger and smirked. “As our leader, Jason should start.” Her words were welcomed with claps from the drunken teenagers, a wolf whistle from Zack and thumbs up from Billy. With a sigh Jason stood up from his spot and grabbed one of the empty bottles. Just as he was about to spin it, the Pink Ranger spoke again. “Just one rule, we are not forcing anyone to do anything, okay?” All of them nodded in agreement and then the former jock finally spun the bottle, which landed on Billy who had just been muttering the probabilities of that happening seconds prior.

“Truth or Dare, Billy?” Everyone’s eyes were glued to the Blue Ranger, anxious to hear his response. “Eh… I think I’m going with truth this time.” Zack was the only one to boo him, whereas the others quickly shifted their attention to the leader of the team. “Is it true that you had a crush on Kimberly?” The rangers didn’t even have to hear Blue’s response before they were bursting into laughter, Billy, to the most part was tugging on the collar of his sweater nervously. “N-No… It’s not that I had a crush on Kimberly, it’s just that she is really pretty and pretty much everyone is in love with her at school, so having her talk to me in the middle of the cafeteria would really burst my popularity, so I couldn’t help making that innuendo,” Catching a breath he turned to the Pink Ranger. “I’m really sorry, Kim, please don’t hate me. I promise I will never do anything like that ever again, and…” With a smile on her face, the girl cut him off. “Billy, it’s okay!” That managed to stop the boy’s blabbering. “Oh, okay, thanks!” 

Seeing as it was his turn to spin the bottle now, Billy stood up to do exactly that. In his mind he kept thinking of how it was going to turn into a bad idea at some point, but he kept quiet. As it stopped, the tip of the bottle was pointing to Trini. Before the other ranger could even make the question she responded with “Dare!” in a somewhat bored tone. The young genius was a bit taken aback, but went along with his idea anyway. “I dare you to be nice to Zack for the rest of the game.” Zack himself was the first one to start laughing, a palm slapping against his thigh before he ran up to Billy and wrapped the dude in a hug. “That was the best dare ever.” While Kim merely smiled in her corner, avoiding getting herself in the Yellow Ranger’s bad side, Jason patted Blue on the back and fist bumped him. “Fine!” The Mexican finally said, huffing and folding her arms in front of her chest.

After a few seconds Trini spun the bottle, and it seemed like her revenge came closer than she expected, because the bottle landed on Zack, though he didn’t seem affected by it. “Truth or Dare?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer to that, the Black Ranger was too easy to read. “The hell? Dare of course.” Sitting back at her previous spot, Trini fixates her gaze on Zack, her chin tilting upward slightly and an unreadable expression plastered across her face. “I dare you to kiss the hottest person here on the mouth.” She thought she was taking revenge on him for Billy’s dare, but in fact she just gave him the opportunity to do what he wanted to do for ages, but had no good enough excuse for.

Turning to his side, in the direction Kimberly was, Zack offered her a grin before standing up an taking a few steps towards her, but instead of lowering himself to kiss her, he ruffled the girl’s hair. “Sorry, Princess! It’s not you.” Shooting a wink towards Trini, he let his legs drag him to the one he really wanted to kiss, and when he stopped in front of him, he could see the shock in those beautiful blue grey eyes. Wiggling his brows like a cartoon character, the Black Ranger dropped down in front of Jason. The blond didn’t move at all, he just kept staring until a palm found its way to the nape of his neck, pulling his face forward where his lips met the other male’s own. At first there was surprise; Zack’s lips were surprisingly soft and seemingly perfect to accommodate the former jock’s own. There was electricity in the touch and the brunet felt little sparks in his brims. Moving his hand upward as he was not met with reluctance, Zack formed a grasp on Jason’s hair and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, using his teeth to graze again the Red Ranger’s lower lip before he pulled, though not without pressing one last peck to those addictive lips.

When he turned around, Zack was met with shocked expressions all around. His friends were staring at him like they had seen the weirdest thing in the world, much like how they looked after using their powers for the first time. “What?!” He finally asked after a while, though there was a hint of laughter behind his voice, the Black Ranger already knew it would trigger that kind of reaction, everyone expected him to have the hots for Kim. No one said anything. Looking back from above his shoulder, he took in Jason’s flushed face. “You okay there, Boss Man?” Before Zack could return to his spot, Red grabbed him by the forearm and tugged him back, quickly smashing their lips together again. On the background they could hear the others’ comments. “Can they, like, not do this here?” “Trini you’re staying in my tent tonight.” “No more game for me.” And with his lips still pressed to Jason’s, Zack chuckled; guess he was going to be sharing the tent with Red that night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. I hope it was not too bad. Lmfao. Thanks for reading. Till' next time. <3


End file.
